CALENDARIO
by Alex108Sol
Summary: El amor había golpeado con tanta fuerza la vida de Marinette que solo le quedo agendarlo en su calendario. Portada realizada por LadyDoptera en Wattpad. Ilustración por SamDV


El rubio se alejó de ella tras brindarle su paraguas, caminando bajo la lluvia tranquilamente en contradicción de las personas que corrían por las calles de París. Caminaba feliz, a sabiendas que había arreglado todo con la chica de ojos como el cielo.

Sin imaginar siquiera que ella se había enamorado y que ahora suspiraba con tan solo verlo.

Ahora Marinette era consciente de su presencia en el preciso instante en el que entraba a una habitación. Y no es que lo buscará, simplemente sucedía. A veces se sentía como si de un radar se tratase, con el único fin de detectarlo.

A cada día notaba algo más del chico, como la forma que tenía para responder correctamente a cualquier pregunta a pesar de no estar prestando atención o su costumbre de remover la cabellera de su nuca cada vez que se ponía nervioso.

También había percibido el olor a queso que de vez en cuando salía de su mochila y se había planteado en más de una ocasión regalarle una porción de aquel alimento.

Era tal su necesidad mental que no paso mucho tiempo para que fuera consciente de sus actividades. Como aquel lunes cuándo lo escuchó practicando entre murmullos, sentado en su lugar mientras estudiaba sus notas. Escuchando perfectamente cuando Nino lo cuestionó.

—¿Qué estás haciendo hermano? ¿Vas a invocar a un espíritu o algo?

—Por supuesto que no Nino, estoy estudiando para mi clase de Chino.

Después de eso fue difícil para Marinette despertar cada lunes sin pensar que ese día el rubio estudiaba aquel idioma.

Otro día, cuando la azabache se quedó en la biblioteca del Colegio para terminar un trabajo escolar; lo encontró esperando su limusina con la ropa deportiva del equipo de baloncesto.

Se quedó parada a metros de distancia, observando cómo bebía agua de su termo antes de desaparecer en el interior del auto negro. Pasaron las semanas que solo le confirmaban que cada miércoles se quedaba a entrenar con otros chicos del Colegio.

Después cayó en cuenta que los viernes eran día de esgrima. Pues un día llego corriendo a la primera clase cargando con su florete que no había podido guardar en su casillero al apenas haber llegado a tiempo.

Y cada viernes desde ese día Marinette se perdía en su imaginación donde podía ver perfectamente a Adrien entrenando aquel deporte. ¿Alguien podía culparla? Simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en aquel rubio de ojos verdes.

Durante un tiempo le había sido suficiente saber de sus actividades, pero un buen día decidió apuntarlos en su calendario. Junto con las sesiones de fotos de las que se había enterado.

Y no por temor a olvidarlo, simplemente era algo que le permitía sentirse más cerca de él. Ver el calendario que lentamente había llenado la hacía sentirse feliz.

Pero Marinette, tan torpe como era no pensó en lo que podía pasar por tener eso en su habitación. Como el día que en el que los cuatro compañeros estaban conversando, poniéndose de acuerdo para la tarea en equipos que habían dejado; todo hasta que Adrien empezó a hablar.

—Debo irme, tengo clase —un comentario inofensivo, todo hasta que Nino abrió la boca.

—¿Qué clase tienes viejo? —y la azabache y el rubio respondieron al unísono.

—Clase de Chino.

Marinette abrió los ojos como platos, tensándose al instante en el que había caído en cuenta de lo que había dicho, mientras que el de ojos verdes, tan amable como siempre la cuestiono con una sonrisa.

—No recordaba habértelo dicho Marinette.

Y ella solo pudo reír nerviosamente esperando que no le preguntaran nada más.

O el día en el que le mostró a Alya cuando debían interceptar el mensaje donde había hablado de más. La cara de su amiga había sido todo un poema, causado por la sorpresa y la incertidumbre. Provocando que Marinette riera nerviosamente y se preocupara por no que su amiga pensaría de ella.

Tal vez la imaginaba siguiendo a Adrien en modo ninja total, con una bitácora en mano, una gabardina café y unos lentes de sol resguardando su identidad. Escondiéndose en los postes de luz o simulando que estaba a punto de comprar algo cada vez que el guardaespaldas del chico o él mismo se giraban al notar su presencia.

¡Y no se trataba de nada de eso!

Simplemente lo había notado. Como cuando se había vuelto consciente de que la profesora de química siempre llegaba los viernes con los labios rojos y no rosados como el resto del tiempo.

¿Es que acaso estaba mal ser una buena observadora?

Para sorpresa de Marinette su amiga sólo río, sin acusarla de ser una psicópata ni intentar salir huyendo.

—Eres todo un caso Marinette.

Y sí que lo era.

* * *

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.


End file.
